I am Titanium
by The-Falx
Summary: 30 years into the future. Someone tampered with time. The Justice League was given the opportunity to observe the dynamics of the future League, their successors...and their children. The consequences however will always be dire. How will they face the future, where they are no longer alive and their children takes up the responsibility. A hero's life will never be easy.
1. Chapter 1

The Justice League is the property of DC Comics. Read on and if you must, please leave a constructive criticism or reviews but no flames. It's hard enough to write.. thank you and please enjoy!

Unbetaed.

* * *

"She prays... for salvation." Kind grey eyes gaze down at the pool of smoke and cloud as their subject of discourse appears.

"Yet we do nothing!" A second voice exclaimed. They can see her kneel down, tears streaming on her face. Each tear brings pain to their hearts as they watch their child, not born of their wombs but nevertheless a creation of their blessings. They feel the anguish.

The oldest one spoke, "We can not interfere."

"My Lady! Please..." The most adamant of them pleaded. "It is not only her that suffers! Their souls, they find no rest."

"You know the consequences of what this action entails child."

Stubbornly, her blue eyes never wavered as she spoke "Yes, my Lady."

"What about him?"

"He will understand. They all will."

"Then we must begin immediately. I fear for her sanity."

Three hands connected and raised. Calling upon all the powers with voices raised as one, a light as bright as the sun engulf them..

* * *

"Superman, scan the building for bombs." He had been in Gotham when he was alerted of the Joker's plot of bombing the Empire State Building. He had flown in the Batwing and alerted Superman as well. "The Joker planted 50 bombs. Find them and bring them to me. I'm calling Flash." He did not give the man a chance to answer as he turn off the small device on his ear and proceeded to make another call.

"Flash."

At the end of the line, the Speedster answered, "Flash here."

"We have a beta level situation in New York." He began.

"Yes, I watched the news. I'm coming in!"

Batman opened his belt to get the tools he need to analyze the bombs. He walked to the most unpopulated area in case something went wrong. "Superman" he called, "I'm in the Central Park, get those bombs here."

One minute later, he watched as the Man of Steel lowered his cape. "Did you get them all?" he asked.

"Yes," Superman answered "I scanned every floor. Where's Flash?"

"Right here."

Batman was in the processing of opening the bomb. Superman prepared himself. He is the most invulnerable of them and he needed to be ready just in case.

The timer was counting down with 2 minutes left. A click later and Batman was able to successfully stop the countdown. He explained to Flash the mechanics and within seconds, all bombs were successfully set off.

Picking one bomb and after taking apart the structure, Batman placed it on his belt for study. Looking at the bombs, he looked at Flash, "Get these to the police."

Flash nodded, "On it."

Batman turned away towards the direction of his plane.

"Batman" Superman called, "Batman!" When he refused to acknowledge him, Superman sped in front of him and stood. His expression hardened.

"Out of my way Kent!" he warned.

"Batman, we haven't seen you in weeks," Superman said.

"I've been busy."

"No you're not." Superman had been monitoring Batman's activity for the last month and knew that all had been fairly quiet. "The League is worried about you...and her." The last word was spoken softly. Superman did not want to broach the topic but he has no choice. Superman saw Batman stiffened. _Shit._

Batman's expression hardened. He gritted his jaw. "I'll take care of her. She'll come when she's ready."

"But—"

"Superman," he looked at his best friend's eyes, those eyes filled with understanding, "she's...she's coping." He tried to tell the man in front of him that even he had somewhat failed also to help the person both dear to their hearts. "I—"

He saw it but Superman's keen senses heard the disturbance in the air and they both turned to look at the swirling light looking much of a portal. The light shone brighter that they had to cover their eyes so as not to be blinded.

"What is it?" Superman asked.

Even with his cowl protecting his eyes, the light was blinding. He could hear Flash arrive. Suddenly, the blinding light expanded until it exploded hitting the three heroes.

* * *

She was the first one to stand up. Feeling disoriented and slightly confused, she scanned her surroundings. She was on a park. She recognized it but something was amiss. In fact as she looked at the park, she noted the different trees, and the lack of people. She saw the person lying face down in a black costume not to two feet in front of her and another two familiar costumes.

_Bruce!_ She run to him and shook him. "Batman!" In her worried state, she did not notice the difference in the man she was currently trying to wake up. It was not until she turned Batman that she was shocked. "Hera!" Whereas Batman's cowl covered half his face, the man in front of him had his whole face covered. Still in shock, the said man was already awake and his right hand pressed a batarang on her neck. Another batarang flew and hit the batarang about to slice her. Diana took the opportunity to fly back.

"Who are you?!" He did not answer. Diana saw her teammates finally awake. Superman, Batman, Black Canary, Hawkgirl and Flash stood beside her. As they began to finally remember their current predicament and where they were, all superheroes stood shock at the three persons in front of them. The same astonished looks however were also painted on them.

Wally was the first one to speak, "Oh my...God!" His jaw practically opened. The rest of them understood why.

"Who are you?" The other Flash spoke. The voice was undeniably female. She was wearing the same costume of Wally, tailored for a woman. Instead of a cowl, she had half her face covered and they could see the black hair tied in knots.

Diana looked at Clark, his face actually seemed...happy. She turned to look at the younger looking man in a Superman costume. _He looks like Kal, but his eyes...Lois!_ Now she knew why Clark seemed pleased.

The third of the bunch as usual did not provide them the answers as to whom he was. His whole face was covered, and hew slightly leaner but otherwise his muscles were perfectly toned. He was silent, clearly assessing them if they present a threat.

Bruce was doing the same. Both Batmen were regarding each other. Finally Bruce spoke, "When?"

"2043" Bruce growled at the answer. Diana took a step forward to ask them more but Bruce's hand shot to stop her. She looked at him questioningly. Bruce gritted his jaw and looked at her neck where the batarang had cut her a little. Finally understanding what he was conveying, she stepped back.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour" the other Superman spoke when he noticed that his friend did not want to say anything. " As you know...Wonder Woman, Batman does not trust anyone...I'm sure..you know this" he said as he was looking at Bruce. "We mean you no harm...If you want you could use your lasso to prove it...but I suggest that we do this at a somewhat more private area. The police will be here soon."

Diana replied, "No need Superman." Superman smiled at that. The younger Batman had then turn around. She saw him open his lips slightly and whispered, "Escort them to the Watchtower. Call the others. Watch them and don't say anything until we figure out their intentions." She watched as without permission or acknowledgement, he left. _Thirty years and nothing changed for someone who takes the cowl. _She shook her head.

* * *

Watchtower, Justice League space base.

The League was escorted by Flash and Superman to a room which they recognized as the Founder's room. The round table centers the room with the seven chairs. Throughout the trip, the younger Superman and Flash did not talk much. Superman would make comments while they walked. As they pass through the halls, they notice the lack of people.

"The Justice League has two headquarters as you know," Superman said, "The Metrotower is where all members reside." The Watchtower was manned by the older and the founders as most younger ones prefer the land base. The Founder's room was still the same. The only addition were the framed pictures hanging on the walls.

The female Flash moved towards the door. "I'll meet the others." She told Superman and got out. Finally Superman was left alone with their visitors. They were all looking at him expectantly.

Sighing, he sat down on one of the chairs. "I am James Kent." He looked at the older superman. "This is the year 2043. My mother-"

"Kent." They jump at the voice. It was Batman. He seemed angry as he stalked into the room. "What did I tell you about saying anything?!"

The doors once again opened. A winged man with a dark toned skin and a slightly tall blonde woman in leather jacket arrived with Flash.

"What's this important—"

"Mother?!" Shayera's eyes widened.

"Enough." Bruce barked. The newly arrived moved to their teammates as they surveyed all occupants in the room.

As the others sat down, Batman regarded his teammates. "They claimed to be the Justice League 30 years ago."

"We are, Batman." Diana said. Chuckling, the others finally introduced themselves.

"Black Canary" the blonde woman started, "My name's Katherine Laurel Queen. Hi Mom." Dinah smiled. She hugged her.

Removing his helmet, "Rex Stewart. Warhawk." They smiled at his military style of talking. Flash reluctantly removed her mask. She was beautiful, her features however did not tell them her mother but she smiled and they saw Wally's.

"Samantha Iris West."

Jason whistled. "Looking good babe! Hey your haircut's new." Flash rolled her eyes at his antics but they watched as Katherine hit him.

"Hey!" Even though he is practically invulnerable, "you know you still come first!" He placed his arm on her waist. Dinah and Shayera were laughing. Clark's face however was red.

"Hey Supes!" Wally teased, "Junior here is Bruce II." Jason sheepishly smiled.

"Enough." Batman said. The most silent of them have no wish to reveal his identity. "We still need to discuss the reason why you are transported here or who—"

Clearly not expecting any one, all eyes turned to the door and Diana gasped. A tall woman clad in a simple white shirt and tight jeans, her eyes cast downward as she seemed to be reading something entered. "Sam you forgot— " She looked up, and dropped the folder in her hands. She looked exactly like Diana, a pair of silver bracelets adorned her arms. She was however slightly leaner and whereas Diana was more warriorlike, there was a vulnerability in her, like a precious gem.

And her eyes, wide and shocked as she looked at them, were a deeper shade of blue. The same eyes were also now looked with anger and then hurt. She looked at Batman. But they were all shocked when she started to clutch her chest, as if struggling to breathe. Spinning on her heels, they watch as she turn around. Samantha was already out of the door. Diana was about to follow.

"Wonder Woman" it was the first time Diana was addressed by the younger Batman, his voice was different. He shook his head, "Please." It was spoken softly. Diana sat down.

"I thought she's not coming?!" Black Canary all but shouted. All of them clearly upset. Batman stood at the door. With a warning glance at the three, he moved to follow.

* * *

Bruce was silent. As he listened to the younger ones arguing, he could not help but feel a foreboding sense. Awhile ago, while everyone was talking, he was observing them all, especially his counterpart or most likely his successor, trying to gauge anything that might incline him any clue who he was. It did not seem like the one he and John met (1).

Inside he was laughing at Clark's son attempt to flirt with his two female teammates. _A playboy Superman._ He saw Clark go beet red, clearly embarrassed. Their Flash however was the complete opposite of Wally. She was serious._ Their Batman is lucky._

Then he saw her, the last and unexpected person that was the debate of the three superheroes left.

"I did not call her ok!" Jason spat the words on Katherine's.

It was Rex who took the folder and placed it on the table. "I think she came here to give this to Sam."

Jason and Katherine looked guiltily.

Bruce looked at Diana. She was sitting; her eyes were filled with worry and clearly upset. He knew what she was thinking. Her look alike was hyperventilating a while ago. Then she looked at him. He met her eyes.

"Wonder Woman" Katherine called.

"It's Diana, please."

"Um...right. Diana, she'll be fine. Batman will see to it." Her statement all the more raised suspicions.

At this Diana wanted to know more but Warhawk spoke, "We'll wait for Batman." He glared at the two.

Bruce can't help but feel the panic. They were transported to the future, meeting their children and successors. He can't help but feel the dread of the consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank all of you who read, followed, and most importantly reviewed! This chapter gives some explanation but not all..this story will focus more on the future children but there will be BMWW because they're my favorite couple! Reviews are inspiration no matter how simple!**

**DISCLAIMER. The Justice League is owned by DC Comics. No profit is being made from this!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2- SOME ANSWERS, MORE QUESTIONS

Her mind was still reeling from the shock of seeing the future Justice League, of seeing her teammates' children taking up their parent's mantle obviously. She had known that someday most of the League would succumb to the fate of any mortal that all of them will grow old save her and Superman but she had always hoped that there will always be heroes to step up and continue the fight. She herself had plans of going back to her island, when the right time comes. Looking at Bruce and the fact that her love for him remains unrequited even though she knew he felt the same about her, she cannot torment herself in seeing him perish. Perhaps, she might be able to lessen the pain somewhat by staying farther away from him.

But as she sees the people in front of her, she can't help but feel the same pain she feels every time Bruce pushes her away. Shayera had her son, and obviously with the man whom she loves even though they were not together right now. Rex Stewart was the combination of both his parents, he stood and acts like a warrior and yet she could see John in him. Shayera's eyes couldn't stop drinking at the sight of her son. Rex however was not talking. He seemed wary and evidently loyal to the younger Batman.

Next to them are two blonde women. The future Black Canary was dressed more conservatively than Dinah. She was taller than her mother but nevertheless she has a beautiful face, high chin, perfectly shaped brows and cherry red lips, add to that her blonde hair. She has Oliver's eyes however. Instead of fishnets her lower ensemble was tight black leggings. Dinah was also observing her, but nonetheless both were silent.

The future Superman she couldn't help but feel sorry for Kal. Kal looks petrified awhile back as he saw his son flirt. She couldn't help but chuckle. _Bruce must be having too much fun at this._ But she saw how proud Clark was and happy.

The biggest shock however was their Flash. She did not have enough time to observe her but she could see that she was a serious and silent person the complete opposite of their Flash. Clearly, the female Flash was a close friend of her future double as she noticed the concern Flash displayed when the last person entered. Diana did not want to assume as to what her relationship with her almost twin like. _If she is mine_...Diana looked at Bruce, _I pray he is the father_.

Deep in her thoughts, she did not notice Bruce and the others gawking at her.

"Diana" Bruce called. "Diana!" This time his voice was louder. Finally snapping out her thoughts, Diana noticed everyone staring at her, not her but something behind her. She quickly spun around and was as well astonished.

Swiftly, she fell to her knees, keeping her head low. _How could she not feel their presence? Stupid! Because you were busy worrying!_

"Rise, Princess Diana of Themiscyra." The sweet voice of her goddess Hera addressed her. The Queen of Olympus was impeccably ominous, beside her were the goddess Athena with her grey eyes that spoke of wisdom and Aphrodite smiling at her. Diana felt their calming presence as well as the surge of power inside her. It was her connection, her bond to the people who bestowed her her life and powers.

"You seek the answers our dear champion," Athena spoke, "all of you." Her eyes gaze at everyone; her eyes lingered at Bruce before finally settling at Diana. "Diana, whatever you learn of the future, treasure it. What you seek in your heart, you will find the answers here."

"Forgive me dear goddesses!" Diana said, "you are...responsible for this?" She asked them.

"Yes child."

Behind them, Bruce grumbled, "I should have known." He was utterly upset. Diana glared at his audacity. He had always been vocal about his displeasure at the meddling of her gods. Right now, Diana was wishing that he shut his mouth less her goddess become angry at him. Luckily the goddess Artemis was not here.

Hera turned to him. "Ah Bruce Wayne...I can see why you favour him my child." She looked at Diana. Diana felt her face flush.

"Well?" Bruce demanded. Aphrodite answered, "Batman, the fate of this world hangs in the balance. Someone is in need of you help...all of you."

"We must go." Hera said. "We are still weakened from transporting you here."

"Wait!" Bruce said. "Magic always has a price."

"Indeed Batman. Once you have completed this heavy task we require of all of you, we shall give you the choice of erasing whatever memory you have of the future." The silence was deafening as they heard the bargain. "If one of you agrees, we shall proceed. All of you must come with a single decision." With that last statement, the goddesses disappeared.

"Princess, when this is over, tell your gods to stick their noses somewhere else!" Bruce said. Diana still fuming at his insolence awhile ago glared at him, "how dare you speak of them like that?!"

"How dare them tamper with time! What they did was wrong!" he gritted his teeth. "You heard them, someone needs our help!"

"With what?! By bringing us to the future! Surely they are not that fickle minded!" The others watched warily. They all know what a fight with the two looks like, especially verbal ones. The younger ones however were sporting amazement at what they were seeing. Diana clenched her fists. Seeing this, Superman quickly stepped in, "Batman, now is not the time to fight. At least we have an idea of how we were transported here."

"Wow, I never thought I'd get to see the famous Batman and Wonder Woman fight. He was right." The younger Superman whistled.

"Who's right?" Shayera asked.

"No one." They all jumped as they heard the young Batman spoke. They did not even hear the door open.

_Hera! He was even stealthier than Bruce!_ "Have you learnt anything?" he asked, his voice was also gruff but there was something in the way he speaks that puzzles Diana. Diana have heard the same tone elsewhere, she just could not place it.

"Yes, it was Diana's gods that brought us here." Clark answered.

"Why?"

"They said someone needs our help."

"Did they tell wh-"

"Why won't you tell us who you are?" Diana interrupted. The younger Batman stopped. He fell silent at the question.

"Diana." Bruce warned.

"Who I am is not important, Wonder Woman." He answered coldly. His teammates gaped at him.

"Then what about the wom—"

"She is not your concern"

" Like Hades! Surely you are not blind" Diana venomously said. "but she looks exactly like me."

"She might look like you, but she's nothing like you!" The younger Batman spat.

Bruce blinked at the heated conversation on going in front of him. A while ago, it was him that was on the other side of the verbal fight between him and Diana. _It's like looking at a mirror! _He thought. Diana looks like she was ready to strangle the younger man. Before it could escalate, the telltale sign of red light began beeping in one of the monitors.

"Computer, report."

"There has been an explosion in Gotham University, at the NanoEngineering and Genetics Laboratory."

"Casualties?"

"Unable to proceed request. Satellite image is not clear to assess casualties. The smoke is too thick."

Batman clicked off the computer and looked at his teammates. "I'm going back to Gotham."

"We could help." The younger Superman said, his face etched with worry.

"I'll call you if I need help."

"But you—"

"Superman, make sure their not seen by anyone," he gestured at the League's direction. "They could be recognized." He then moved out.

"Is it me or he looks kind of worried?" Wally asked.

"Well, it's where his—"

Just then the computer flicked alive and showed them the news.

"This is Olivia Mason reporting live from Gotham University where 2 minutes ago, an explosion rocked the university. We have no confirmation yet as to what had caused the explosion but we are getting reports that the Batman was already inside." The camera zoomed in to show a large building burning with thick smoke. The explosion seemed to center at the middle floor of the 20th story building. Suddenly another explosion tore off in the building.

"Oh my God! As we have seen, another explosion has just set off. What...What is it?...We have just received that some people are still trapped inside the building."

"Let's go!" Superman said. Turning to the League he spoke, "we have to help our friends, please stay here until we're finished." He looked at his father before going out. Black Canary followed.

"Friends?" Shayera asked.

Rex, moving towards the door answered. "Flash works there. She went back there a awhile ago."

Wally's face dropped.

* * *

TBC. Next chapter, we will know more of the future Batman!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers! Thank you everyone who read and followed. And most especially thanks to those who reviewed. You guys compelled me to write an update even with all the busy week. For the purpose of this story, whenever both the League and their children are in the same conversation I refer to the League with their names while their children their heroes' name. Let me know if there is still confusion and I'll list the children's name..but till next chapter and you'll know why! **

**Disclaimer: The Justice league is owned by DC Comics.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Whose Legacy?**

"I'm coming with you." Wally sped up to the transporter room as fast as he could after hearing Rex's statement. The young heroes turned towards him, all their faces laced with worry but the same time looking at him warily.

"Flash." From behind him, Wally heard Bruce's warning tone. He did not even notice him follow him, probably because he felt the terror creep his body. His future daughter even though he does not know her that much stirs up something inside of him.

"Batman, she's my daugh-"

"Not. Yet. If you go now and the media caught you..." Sighing Bruce looked at him, "we still don't know exactly what's going here Flash."

The younger Black Canary spoke, "Don't worry Uncle Wally. We'll bring her back safely, in fact if I know her, she's probably already running her way out of there and saving people." With a grin she added, "Our Flash is one of the most capable and intelligent." Nodding at Bruce, "We'll bring him back too."

"I—" The transporter hummed and within seconds the platform was empty.

"What does she mean? Wait, young Bats… is yours!" Wally's enthusiastic talkative self was back as soon as the heroes were gone. He was grinning at him. "So Bruce, care to tell me about the mother? Coz you know I heard the princess—"

"He's not mine."

"Oh, how about her? You know she looks exactly like Di. Then again I wonder who her father is. Eh any ideas Batman?" Wally watched as Bruce stiffened. He watched him walk away and retreat towards a room. _Guess he's not too happy about that_. Either way Flash was feeling the pride of learning about his daughter. He just hoped she's safe.

After Wally sped outside with Bruce following to make sure he won't try anything stupid, Diana sat silently. After learning of the circumstances that brought them here and pondering over her goddesses' words, she's beginning to think that maybe this was actually a curse.

"Diana" Superman sat beside her.

She looked up to him and smiled. "I'm fine Kal. Though next time remind me never to argue with two men in Batsuits. My head is killing me." She joked, though inside she felt the pain. A verbal sparring with Bruce could test her patience at wits and then add another one who seemed to be much colder than him. _Hera!_

"Yeah. You know I tried to scan behind the cowl but it was lead lined so I tried to hear his heartbeat but nothing. He's way too paranoid than Bruce."

"Maybe he's a robot." Shayera piped in. Dinah laughed. "Trust me, a robot has nothing on Batman. Maybe it's genetic."

"Speaking of genetics, Ollie's gonna bust his head." Shayera said.

"At least she's covered." Clark said. Dinah looked at him funnily and Shayera raised one eyebrow at that. Realizing his mistake, Clark embarrassingly looked at Diana. "Oh that's not what I. Diana I—"

Diana looked at him challenging him. Clark's face flushed. "Relax Kal. I'm just messing with you." Then she laughed, Clark released the breath of air he was holding. The two other women shaked with laughter.

"Guess Junior's not from Kansas anymore!" If possible, Clark felt himself redden more. "Wait till Lois hears this!"

Diana laughed at the banter. She enjoyed at Clark's embarrassment, at Shayera's dreamy look and Dinah's enthusiasm. Inside however, she felt like a knife was plunged at her heart. Her teammates were the picture of proud parents as they joked on their children. She on the other may have someone like her, looked too much like her. _Maybe she's my sister…maybe I died and the gods decided to create one just like me._ She thought bitterly. _At least Bruce got his own legacy. Perhaps he's happy now knowing the future of his city is guarded._

"Di?" Shayera's voice startled her. They were looking at her with concern. _You spaced out of them!_

Avoiding the questions they'll probably throw at her, Diana quickly stood up and walked towards the door. "I think I'll see Flash. He's probably feeling terrified." With that she left them. Diana thinks she can't take much more of the sympathetic looks directed at her.

As she wandered the halls, it was then that she got the time to look at the pictures of the League framed and decorating the halls. The Watchtower feels enormous with few people aboard it but the atmosphere was less cold probably because of the pictures that serve as decorations. And she could understand it as she looked at the picture in front of her. To someone it could have felt intimidating but to her, the picture was a testament of family.

The picture was of the current League's core m embers. Diana was surprised their Batman was in the picture. He was at the center together with Black Canary and Kal's son. Diana could recognize it anywhere, with a realization she was looking at the Trinity.

At Batman's right was her twin look alike, she however was not wearing her armor, the only indication was the silver bracelets in her arms. Beside her was their Flash. Samantha's arm was at her waist, from what she could gather the two women are probably bestfriends. Both were smiling genuinely. Rex was beside Black Canary still looking as serious as possible if not only for the arm that was slung at the man beside him in green. Diana did not recognize their Green Lantern however.

They all looked young and happy. She pulled away from the picture and decided to explore the Watchtower just so she could distract herself from worrying. She saw a room with letter TSR and entered. The room was huge with high ceiling and on two opposite side she could see two wide glassed windows. It appears to be an observation room. Understanding dawned at her. _It's a simulation room!_

She failed to notice a pair of eyes watching her intently until he spoke.

"What are you doing here princess?"

Diana nearly jumped. "By the gods! Bruce!" Smirking Bruce allowed himself to feel the satisfaction at being able to sneak up on her. Diana frowned at his smirk.

"Bruce I-"

"Diana I'm-"

They spoke simultaneously. Smiling, Diana apologized, "Bruce, I'm sorry about earlier. It was wrong of me to say that." She knew he was right about her gods. She lowered her head in shame.

"No princess. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Diana I'm really sorry." Hearing his sincerity Diana felt her eyes water. She fears talking as she felt the tightness in her throat; it was all that moment that the pain in her heart once again came back. She couldn't look at him.

Bruce removed his cowl and with his hand reached her jaw to raise her face. Seeing his face Diana felt her resolve broken. She felt the tears rushed out of her eyes and she could no longer hold back. She cried. Bruce held her, all the while rubbing her back and whispering in her ears.

As Diana feels her anguish momentarily subside, she looked up to find Bruce gazing at her tenderly.

Bruce could not help but feel the pain from Diana. He was even angrier now at her gods. He saw her eyes slightly red from her crying. She has never looked more vulnerable and he wanted to take her pain away. When he saw the look in her eyes, he could not stop himself. With both hands he cupped her jaw and kissed her gently. He poured his feelings in this single kiss. He felt her stiffened, she was not expecting him to kiss her but almost automatically, she felt her body respond. She tilted her head, her arms in their own volition travelled at his back.

He gripped her hair and pulled her closer. He wanted to love her so much. He could not help but feel the wave of jealousy when he saw the others proudly looking at their children.

Diana was afloat. She opened her mouth to receive him, and felt his tongue expertly ravished her. She moaned. Though it was not her first, it certainly felt the most passionate kiss she'd ever felt because the man was someone she greatly loved. She groaned when his hip pressed between her legs and she felt the heat inside of her. She felt him become possessive. Then he stopped. They both gasped for air, foreheads pressed together.

Diana could see the war waging inside him. Right on cue, they heard someone outside the door.

"Bats, you in here?" They quickly separated just in time for Wally to poke his head through the door. His eyes widened upon looking at them undoubtedly because of the state of Diana's hair and Bruce without the cowl.

"What is it?"

"They're back." He paused. "Batman was badly injured."

Diana felt the worry from Bruce. Quickly, they followed Flash through the door but not before Bruce taking her hand. "We'll talk later."

As they moved towards the room at the end of the hall, Diana heard the panic voice of the young Black Canary. Taking a closer look, she saw the reason. The Batsuit was charred at the abdomen; she could see the burns in his stomach. They did not seem to notice their entry.

"Where's the goddam doctor!?"

"Kath, he is the doctor!" Kal's son also was filled with panic. As Diana moved closer to intervene, she gasped as she saw the young Batman's face. He was beautiful, and the most handsome face she had ever seen, like Adonis himself. His lashes were thick, his nose perfect and his cheeks high. His hair was sleek black and his skin olive tan._ Great Gaia! It's a good thing he covers his whole face!_

It was only when Bruce called her that she remembered the situation. Bruce moved quickly to start an IV and Diana calmly ushered the two worried heroes to the chairs.

"That stupid man!" Beside her, Diana heard Black Canary swore. Superman placed his arm and patted her back, comforting her. Diana observed the young woman. Aside from the anger and at same time concern adorning her face, Diana did not miss the certain look in her eyes. It was the same thing she feels every time Bruce was injured. _She loves him!_

"Where are the others?" Diana asked.

"Flash went to them. It might not do well when everyone comes here and panic." Superman said.

"Whatever do you mean when you said he is the doctor? Don't you have doctors aboard the tower?"

Superman fidgeted. "Well. Um..Batman's a doctor. Well when someone's hurt, he is usually the one who takes care of us. This is actually the first time he is badly injured." Superman explained.

Bruce was stunned upon hearing that. It seems that their Batman here was more social. He looked at the face of the man in front of him. To say he was surprised was understatement. Bruce considered himself as a handsome person but looking at the man lying in front of him, he chuckled. The young man was perfectly handsome and gorgeous. He proceeded to start cleaning his wounds.

Black Canary stood up and paced. In their haste, they forgot something. "Should we call her? Jase, she'll be mad." Jason looked pensive.

"She's still upset from a while ago. Seeing him like this.." Jason trailed but weakly argued.

"Either way she's gonna know it. Let Sam do the call."

"Who? " Diana asked confusingly. "Who is it?"

The two heroes looked at each other. Warily, Black Canary answered, "His sister, Anna."

* * *

Figured it out yet? Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. I thank you all for reviewing. I had this chapter written last week but for some reason was not satisfied so I had to restart everything! Then WB announced that Ben Affleck is the next Batman and everyone just went shit…Actually even before they announced who the next Batman is, I told my friend that I feel sorry for the next actor who will portray Batman since Nolan's trilogy raised the bar that high, and Bale's characterization left an impression to the fans. I have nothing against Ben Affleck but every time I picture him as Bruce Wayne (not in the cowl), I just can't.

I hope this chapter gives you insight who is who...:)

Disclaimer: DC owns the Justice League. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Not just one but two

"Wait… sister?" Diana asked no one in particular; her expression one of confusion. As she gazed back to the bed, her eyes fell to the face of the young man currently asleep; she let her eyes linger, taking notice of his chiselled features, the aristocratic jaw, the long face, and the high cheeks "Yes, Anna you met her a while ago," Diana barely heard Katherine answered. She was assessing the young Batman; there was something familiar about him.

As she let her eyes roam his face, Diana can't help but notice how handsome he is, no in fact he was more than beautiful for a mortal's standard and…_he looks a lot like...Hippolyta!_ Diana gasped. Her eyes immediately looked up at Bruce who seemed to avoid her gaze and instead busied himself in fixing the IV line.

The two young heroes in the room, Black Canary and Superman regarded each other silently; a subtle conversation between two pairs of eyes. Subtle as it is, it was a look Diana knew well. She and Clark often have the same exchange when it comes to dealing with Bruce whether as a matter of disagreement or exasperation or sometimes guilt. In this moment though, the look shared is more of the latter.

"Aunt Diana," Katherine said, "I'm sorry but we think its best that you hear the truth from him." She apologized, knowing too well that she is in no position to reveal Batman's identity even though they know that Diana had already deduced the truth.

Diana nodded, albeit she respected their loyalty to their best friend just as she regarded Clark and Bruce. Here at this room, Diana could see the same relationship of the famous Trinity. She saw herself in Katherine's. Diana knew that someday she would leave the League and she is more than happy that at least the future league still has the triumvirate, and she can say that Dinah's daughter definitely suited the two personalities of the future Superman and Batman, a perfect balance.

Diana noticed how Bruce, after finishing dressing the wounds, looked at the young Batman; his face always impassive and stoic. _What are you thinking Bruce? _

"I should go," Jason said, "um… inform the others and tell Sam to call Anna."

"I'm coming with you," Bruce moved towards the door, his job done and their patient finally stable. Jason nervously glanced at Diana's, "Yeah, sure Batman."

Bruce was already at the door and Jason hastily followed after looking one last time to Katherine. The room fell silent as the two women was left alone in the room and both women sat in vigil near the bed. Both women having the same concern in their faces, although each has a different purpose: one that for a friend and the other of maternal origin. Diana wanted to ask questions now that they are alone, but she feared that her direct approach might put the young woman at defensive and if she is right, Katherine might totally close on her. Diana recognizes a woman in love in Katherine.

"He is very handsome," Diana commented. Kath blushed and smiled, she adoringly looked towards the bed but realizing Diana might notice immediately withdrew her gaze. However Diana already did and she secretly smiled, they do make an interesting pair.

"He is," Kath agreed all the while trying to control the emotion off her voice.

"It's a good thing he covers his whole face," Diana knew how many women had admired Bruce Wayne more so even in his full Batman regalia, how much more if the League would glimpse at his son's face…and hers. Diana was certain the young man is her son, she knew it once she saw her own mother reflect back at her but most specially, she knew because she already loved him.

Katherine grinned, "Don't let him hear you." Diana grinned back. Suddenly they heard a groan. Both women stood fast to approach the bed. He however remained asleep; instead he appeared to be dreaming. Diana wanted to soothe him but froze when she heard him turn his face at her though his eyes still closed, "Mother."

"Shhh..," Kath whispered while holding his hand. Diana moved back and sat down; she let the young woman soothe him. The tenderness on the face of Dinah's daughter as she caressed his face showed the love and care she had for him. As he settled down peacefully, Katherine went back to sit beside her.

"You love him," Diana stated. Kath met Diana's blue eyes.

"Yes."

"You are together?"

Kath looked away, Diana's blue eyes the same as Batman's and Kath felt like she is looking at the man she loves. "No." She said sadly, "he has many things to deal with. His sister, Anna she's…she is very young…she needs him." _More than I do. _There was no bitterness in her voice, only sadness and pain. Diana could see the understanding in her eyes and she admired the young woman more.

"Aunt Diana, I know I said earlier that you need to know the truth from him," she tilted her head towards the bed, "but I know that you have already known in your heart that he is your son." Hearing those words Diana wanted to cry, any doubts left were all gone. She couldn't speak, she felt like there was a lump in her throat and that she might choke on her words less she speak, and Diana felt her vision began to blur from the tears threatening to fall. Moments ago, she thought she had felt the most painful thing she ever had but now her heart was about to explode from happiness and relief.

Kath took Diana's hand, "Anna looks exactly like you Aunt Di, even if she barely tolerates me I care for her. Max loves his sister very much. Every day, Anna reminds him of you not just because you two look alike together. And it hurts him because he also blames himself for your death."

Diana wiped the tears from her eyes as she smiled genuinely at Katherine, "Thank you. I think I understand now why my goddesses sent me." Diana moved towards the bed, now that she was assured he is her son, she wanted to feel him. She placed her hands on his right arm. His skin felt warm to her touch and as she looked at him, Diana felt a jolt and she could feel that familiar feeling, like the connection between her and Hippolyta. Her mother explained it before that it was a blessing from the gods.

She surveyed his torso and Diana was pleased to see that his chest was scar free save from the wound he had acquired today. "You must be wondering," Diana heard Katherine say, "Max is a surgeon, aside from running Wayne Enterprises, he devotes half his day working in the hospital, he said to me that it had always been his dream to become a surgeon, that's why whenever someone in the League is hurt, he is the one we call," she explained, "he is also our strategist and rarely do we fail because of him. I think he panic a while ago because it was Anna. She works in the building the same as Sam."

"Max?"

"Maximillian Darius Wayne, he said it was Uncle Bruce and Uncle Dick who named him," Katherine remembered how he used to complain about his name, "and he said aside from the name being too ancient, it was too strong, very warrior like."

Diana caressed his cheek lightly; she did not want to wake him. "Jason and I would tease him endlessly but I think he adores his name because like he said, it was given by two persons who were reconciled by his birth." Diana nodded; she knew how Dick and Bruce have drifted apart. His name perfectly suited him; Diana felt the pride a mother could only feel as she listened to Kath's high regard.

She fixed his pillow before facing Katherine, "And Anna? I noticed she wears the same bracelets as I do, but I gathered this place is the last place she wanted to be."

Katherine could only praised Diana's perceptive eyes, "Anna is not a part of the League. She does not want to join but we all care for her and we respect her decision. But she's as deadly as Max, she trains at Themiscyra every month." Hearing about her homeland, Diana was glad her daughter did not forsake her legacy.

They both turned their heads at the door as footsteps become audible signalling the arrival of someone. The door opened to reveal Anna's irritated face.

* * *

Anna turned off the shower and stepped out to dry. After the incident in the Watchtower, she went home immediately. Alone in her room, she had cried endlessly for many different reasons, the biggest of them is seeing her parents alive. She knew it was not possible after all, magic is strong in her blood but the reality was so much terrifying Anna was scared everything is a dream. That's why when she saw them, young and so much alive, Anna felt the air difficult to breath and she began to gasp. And then she saw her brother and all the League discussing.

From what she has gathered, their parents were transported and they had been discussing the next course of action and they did not even have the gall to call her. Anna may not have been a part of the League officially but this matter concerned her parents and she has every right to be there and aside from the fact that they were her friends too.

As it came to focus that even her brother betrayed her, she looked at him and turn away lest her tears fall. As fast as she could, she ran to the transporter room and transported back to Earth, she immediately called Sam to inform her that she would be in the school and ordered Sam. Anna said it to stop her brother from following her. She contemplated going to school and then changed her mind and instead went back to the Manor. Anna doubt she could work today, so it was at this moment that Anna was at her room and combing her hair.

As she walks to her closet, Anna picked up her phone to call her friend and colleague at the University. After a few rings he answered, "Hello, Anna?"

"Hi Mike. I was just calling to inform you that I won't be able to come to school today. Can you inform my class?" Mike was a professor of Molecular Genetics at Gotham University. They met at college, and soon become good friends. They both graduated at the same year although Anna was the youngest of the class; she is also the top of her class. Mike was her friend as well as Sam's. The three of them decided to teach at Gotham and established their research facility.

"Anna, thank God you're okay!" he exclaimed. "There was an explosion at the lab today. I thought you were inside."

"What? Is anyone hurt?" Anna said. The facility is a huge building with some of the best people Anna knew.

"Thankfully no one was hurt during the explosion. The police are still investigating of the cause," he informed her, "Batman arrived… I think he was hurt after going inside and then the Justice League arrived. " At the mention of her brother, Anna put on her clothes fast. "Superman put out the fires and the rest saved the civilians so—"

"Mike, I'll call you later," she cut him off, "something's come up." She shut her phone before he could protest. She was pissed. No calls from the League and if she's not mistaken it had been an hour ago. She also felt guilty; she knew her brother thought she was at the facility. She was about to dry her hair when her phone rang; the caller id informed her it was Sam.

Anna turned on the phone, "Sam." She could not help the agitation in her voice.

"Anna, are you okay? You sound off..umm hey would you like to go out tonight?" Anna may not be a detective but she recognized the diversion Sam was doing. She felt her worry intensify.

"West, quit it," Anna warned her, "how is he?"

"Who?"

Anna growled, "Beam me up. Now." She knew damn well her bestfriend was stalling.

Aboard the watchtower, Sam gulped, "uh yeah Anna. Ok."

* * *

Sam walked slowly as slowly as it is for the speedster's standard towards the teleporter room. Beside her, Jason strode, his steps slow and his face uneasy.

"She's coming?" Jason asked.

"You heard her." Sam said. True enough, Jason heard the whole exchange to know that Anna was angry.

"Crap!"

Sam just had to ask, "Who decided postponing the call?"

Jason's eyes widened, "Kath and I." He mumbled.

"Good luck buddy!" Sam almost clapped her hands with glee and then placed the coordinates. She tapped the buttons and the transporter hummed alive. Sam heard the man beside her tensed. _It's gonna be an awesome night! I'll have to compare Aunt Diana and Anna's verbal skills! _Sam gleefully thought.

"Hey, Anna!" Sam greeted the newly arrived person. Anna looked at her best friend. Sam smiled at her, no not smile she was grinning. It was then that Anna noticed her companion, Superman.

"Where is he?" She asked Superman.

"End of the hall," he told her quickly. Anna walked past the two; Superman and Flash followed slowly. As they reached the end of the hall, Anna heard voices coming from the inside; although it was faint she heard it.

Anna stormed to the room but stop on her tracks as she looked at the two women, both smiling and Anna felt her irritation rise. She took notice of the ease the two seemed to radiate as though both have come to understanding, Anna did not like it one bit. She ignored them and rushed to her brother.

As Anna looked at her brother, she saw the large gash in his stomach Anna felt her guilt build up.

"Anna, I'm so sorry." She heard Katherine speak. She paid no attention instead prayed that the gods bless her brother. "He thought you were inside."

"And what, you decided to call me after an hour?" Anna spat.

"Anna, it's not your fault," Kath said.

"Damn right it isn't," Anna said vehemently. Kath tried to understand her anger, "Anna, we didn't call you earlier because you were upset. Jason and I thought that we should at least try to stabilize your brother first," she reasoned, "for that we're sorry."

After hearing this added the events of the day, Anna couldn't stop her anger, she raised her chin her arms clenched tightly at her sides, "And who do you think you are to decide for my brother," she glared at Jason and then looked at Kath, "and you have no place at Max's life, you should know that Katherine so you can stop pinning after him," Anna was the epitome of a spoiled heiress at the moment coupled with the attitude of royalty.

Diana flinched at her daughter's harshness, and saw how Katherine barely composed herself after Anna uttered those words.

Sam who was grinning at the spectacle looked at Anna, her smirk was gone. Sam knew Anna had crossed the line, it was the first time Sam saw her lose her control.

Apparently Anna was far from being done, "Oh I know you like my brother," she emphasized, "or maybe you are using him to salvage your father's company. I've read your proposals and I'm telling you Wayne Enterprises will never accept a merger with your pathetic company," Anna taunted.

"Anna!"

Anna spun, "Max!" She hugged him as though nothing happened. Max however glared at her. "What happened?" Anna asked tenderly, her tone far different from the woman talking a while ago.

"You will apologize to Katherine now." He commanded, while Anna gave no indication of doing so, instead crossed her arms, challenging his brother.

Just then the rest of the League entered. "We heard voices. Is everything okay?" Clark asked; the tension in the room palpable. They noticed how Anna was standing stubbornly, her chin raised while Katherine looked pale and shaken. Dinah moved beside her daughter. Diana on the other hand was looking intently at Anna and Max. Now that the two were standing close, she could see the similarities between the two. Both were tall, their raven hair, blue eyes and aristocratic jaws. Diana swore she could have imagined this was her and her father if ever she had one.

Max sat up with difficulty. He removed the IV from his arm amidst the protests. He turned to address the league. "It's late and I know you're tired. You can't sleep here and there's no food. You'll be staying at the Manor for the meantime until this whole deal is over." He then looked at his teammates, his eyes lingering on Superman and Black Canary, "you can stay there tonight too; Anna will cook dinner." Anna glared at his brother; she knew it was her punishment but it was better than apologizing to Katherine. _No way in Tartarus would that happen!_

"Sweet!" Samantha exclaimed, this time she is grinning widely. Anna scowled at her best friend.

Shayera, who composed herself upon seeing the young Batman's face looked at Dinah's jaw slacked expression and laughed. She nudged at Dinah. "Say isn't that Batman?" Shayera pointed her eyes at the young man putting on a shirt, "And Diana's doppelganger is her sister?" Both women turned to look at Diana whom was unable to keep her eyes away from the two. They looked at Bruce and smirked.

"Wait a minute! Bats Jr and Wondy chick here are siblings?!" Wally who was listening nearby blurted out, gesturing his arm to the two, his eyes large as saucers. "Whoa! Wow I must say you two," he pointed to Diana and Bruce, "have got the finest genes!"

"Wally?"

"Yeah Shy?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"This place never changed." Clark said. They had transported down and were currently in the Batcave. Bruce immediately observed the one place he had spent mostly his life. This was the Batman's lair and only few had been privileged to see it.

He noticed the large monitor that mostly occupies the platform. The monitor was larger and obviously more sophisticated, but aside for some few structural changes the cave still did looked the same as Clark pointed it out. No, Clark was not talking about the structure; he was referring to the coldness and darkness of the Bat's lair.

Just then, Anna turned to the League beckoning them to the right corner and Bruce was surprised to find a large elevator. "Follow me," she ordered.

All of them stepped to the lift but the two Batmen stayed. Max looked at Anna meaningfully but did not say anything. Pushing the button, Anna watched Max and her father until the elevator closed and began its ascent.

"Maximillian Darius Wayne," Max said. He stepped closer to Bruce, his height almost the same as Bruce. Bruce was surprised to see the hand extended to him, and hesitantly he shook it. "And your sister?" he asked.

"Anntheia Persephone Wayne," Bruce did not miss the resounding origin of her name to know who their mother is. Even so Bruce dare acknowledge it.

"I know you have some questions," Max said and plucking a strand of his hair offered it to Bruce, "Please if you want proof, you can do it now. I don't want you hurting Anna."

"There's no need for that. I believe you and I won't hurt Anna," this Bruce said sincerely. And in a gesture that shocked them both, Bruce hugged his son.

"Dad," Max muttered.

* * *

The elevator opened to a room that looked like a small library though it was placed as such to cover the purpose of the room. As each heroes stepped out of the shaft, Anna called on Sam, and producing a gold card and a set of keys, she tossed it to Sam, "Since I'm sure you're going to be the one eating the majority of the food tonight and I'm hundred per cent certain your father will gladly join you, you will buy the what I need."

Sam glared at her as the others grinned. Wally blushed but he was indeed hungry, he was transported to the future, met his child, met his friends' children, yeah Wally is hungry. Sam knew Anna was punishing her intentionally. Well if her best friend think she could pull this off, Anna is so wrong; Sam knew all her secrets. With that Sam smirked, her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Fine," rushing towards the room she stop at Katherine and exaggeratedly asked, "hey Kath, what do you want to eat tonight, " then whispered mockingly although everyone in the room heard her, "don't worry I'll make sure it's not poisoned!" She giggled.

Kath looked disgusted.

"Oh what's that? Shrimp Paella?...a fish, hmm, oh you like crabs, yeah me too." Sam trailed off, and smirked when she notice Anna glaring daggers at her back. Anna had been allergic to seafoods and to suggest such thing was appalling. Before she could reach Sam, she ran to Jason.

"How about you big guy?" Sam said, then procuring a pen and paper from nowhere, she began writing, " Hey look at that Anna! Jason here will get to taste your cooking so you better make it special….very special." Jason blushed and Anna was beginning to regret challenging her best friend.

"Blueberry muffin uh huh…yeah Anna is a master at that…wait Jace that's your favourite!? Lucky you!" Sam snickered, although Jason hadn't mentioned anything. The others watched in amazement as Sam began embarrassing Anna. Diana look at Anna's flustered face. _That must have been how I look whenever Shayera and Wally tease me about Bruce!_

"It's okay Sam. We could just order pizza," Jason said, noticing the irritated look of Anna's. He did not want to anger the woman more and cooking their dinner is tedious enough.

Sam snorted, "Pizza?! Are you kidding me! This is one in an opportunity Jace," she put her arm at his shoulder, "Anna's the best chef at this big gloomy mansion, we're having dinner Olympus taste, you know blessings of the gods and all that!"

"Sam!" Anna bellowed, "Hera! Just go!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Sam saluted mockingly and turned to Wally, "Dad, want to join me spend some Wayne money here to buy our special dinner?" She held up a gold card.

"Sure!" And in a flash, both speedsters disappeared. The elevator dinged. Bruce and Max stepped out.

"What's wrong? And why do you look red?" Max asked his sister, noticing her flushed cheeks.

"Nothing!"

Max faced his two closest friends, "Kath, you can use the room at the end of the hall and… uhm Aunt Dinah if you want another separate room you can use the room opposite hers."

When Dinah did not answer, Shayera tapped her mace. Nothing. Bruce shook his head. Kath pulled her hand, "Mom," she called embarrassingly. Dinah continued to stare at Max's face. Max began to feel uncomfortable. Dinah realizing she was staring snapped, "Oh sorry, Dinah Lance but you probably knew that." She offered her hand for a shake.

Though not what he expected, Max shook her hand, "Maximillian Wayne, you may call me Max."

"I'm sorry but I must say you have the most handsome face I have ever seen, how old are you?"

"Mother!"

Max blushed. He did not tell anyone but as a child, he had a huge crush at his Aunt Dinah. He remembered her blond hair and her figure in that fishnet.

"Dinah," Bruce shot warningly.

"Alright, alright." Mother and daughter walked out the room. They could hear Katherine chastised her mother, "That was embarrassing Mom!"

"Rex, you can use the same room you have here." Max addressed his friend.

Rex nodded. "I'll grab another room next door," Shayera said. Max nodded. Shayera approached Diana, "Diana can I talk to you outside?"

Diana shook her head and both women stepped out of the room. Rex discreetly distanced himself.

"Diana," Shayera said, "how are you feeling? You've been silent the whole time."

"I don't know Shy, a while ago, I was jealous because well, I thought you all have your children and even Bruce…," Diana sighed, "It does not help that I have a daughter who looked exactly like me, but Shayera, Anna…you should have heard her fight Katherine… I think she is angry at me." Diana explained sadly.

Shayera looked at the woman in front of her. She too noticed the hostility in Anna but at the same time she had observed how the young woman could not stop looking at Diana, her face showing nothing but her eyes silently longing.

"Diana, she's your daughter, a part of you. And I know she's just scared of the situation. Hell we all are but I can tell you one thing. You and Bruce, you have two beautiful children. I know you already loved them, and I see that both adore you and Bruce so much, so stop worrying Di."

Shayera voiced out exactly her fears and Diana was grateful for her encouragement. "As your goddesses told you, consider this gift a treasure. I think this is why we are here in the first place, they need us and we need them."

Diana smiled, "Thank you Shayera."

Shayera walked towards Rex."And Di?" she called.

"Yes?,"

"Better warn Bruce to get his kryptonite ring ready." Diana laughed.

As Diana entered back to the room, Clark and Jason proceeded to leave. The four was finally alone. Diana stood next to the door; she was unsure what to do. In the right side, Bruce and Max stood while Anna was at the farthest corner, her head lowered.

Bruce met Diana's eyes. Max took the initiative and approach Diana. He stood at same height. Both mother and son stared at each other. After few seconds Max placed both his hands at Diana's shoulders and in one move hugged her, "Mother." Diana returned the hug tighter. _Mighty gods, thank you!_

Bruce walked towards Anna. He recognized the fear in her eyes whenever she looked at him and Diana. And Bruce had a good inkling to know what had caused such reaction. _Dear God she looked exactly like Diana…and she's mine._ Somehow that last thought gave him a feeling of pride and joy.

"Anntheia," Bruce spoke softly, "you have a beautiful name." He watched as a teardrop fell down of her eyes that Bruce wanted to catch it, still she refused to look up. The lone teardrop dropped to the floor and he watched as another fell and then another. She began to sob. And Bruce felt his heart breaking. He cradled her head at his torso as Anna released another sob. Her hands fisted his shirt and Bruce let her cling to him. He rubbed his hands at her back, soothing his daughter.

Max released his mother. He knew how her sister feels. If anything he wanted her to forgive herself, perhaps it will happen now. "Mom, I'm sorry for hurting you earlier today," he said. He looked at her neck though the small laceration had already disappeared.

"It's okay Max. That's a wise policy you have and I'm sure your father agrees." As Diana looked at Bruce, she heard Anna cried. Diana felt her anguish and she couldn't help but also feel sad. Bruce beckoned her.

Diana moved toward Bruce and he stepped back a little to look at Anna's face. He wiped the tears running her face and stepped aside. Anna found herself facing her mother, "M-om," she said.

Diana reached over and hugged her daughter as Anna started crying. "Ssh. It's okay princess. I'm here." Anna hugged her tightly. Diana couldn't stop herself. She cried with her daughter, she cried for the pain, the anguish her daughter feels. _Goddesses please let me bear my daughter's pain! _

Bruce silently communicated with Diana. Max looked at his mother, praying that Anna find peace. Both men quietly left the room.

Minutes later as Anna's cries subside, she lifted her face from her mother's embrace. Wiping her tears she stepped back, "I...I should probably prepare our dinner," she sniffled, "Would you…would you like to join me Mom?"

Diana smile could not have gotten any bigger.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated! I would really like to know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**What?! It was exactly a month ago since my last update! Unacceptable…For that I apologize, and I tried to finish this today for you guys! Thank you for being patient, don't worry the updates will come faster next month until the busy weeks are over..sighs! I will finish this before November (that's my goal!)...As for the explanation about what happened, I'll put it next chapter! So for now I hope you enjoy this… BMWW moments next chapter!**

**As usual thanks for all those who reviewed and to you dear readers, many gratitude! So sorry about the grammar mistakes! I wanted to post badly today so I didn't have time to edit it.**

**Disclaimer: The Justice League is owned by DC Comics.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"_**Happiness is brief. It will not stay. God batters at its sails."-Euripedes**_

"_Would you…would you like to join me Mom?"_

Diana beamed at Anna's question. It was a request she was more than willing to grant happily.

As Anna led the way to the kitchen with her following behind, Diana noticed how her daughter, _daughter!,_ she grinned at that title, walked uneasily or rather unsurely.

She hurried her steps until she reached Anna's side and took one hand. Anna stiffened but did not push her hand away, and Diana could feel her tremble. She recognized that same behaviour.

Grasping the hand firmly and tenderly, she smiled, tried her hardest to convey her comfort to her daughter, "Slow down sweetheart," she said, "I'm not going anywhere nor will your father."

Her words however had the opposite effect as Anna's trembling worsen. Diana immediately hugged her. She felt Anna's arms encircle her, as she clung to her. Diana caressed her daughter's hair and whispered words of comfort. After a few seconds, Anna finally calmed down.

Diana however did not let go. She did want to, knowing that these precious moments would all that she had and the knowledge that somehow this was all temporary sliced her heart heavily.

"Mom…I know you're not yet my mom or now that dad knows, he might change his mind I know how he thinks—" Diana interrupted her, she knows where this is going, "No sweetheart. It's true that coming here will change everything and Bruce, your father can decide whatever he wants but what matters right now is these moments I get to have with you and your brother. You're everything I have ever wanted, you and your brother."

She tried to stop the tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she looked at the Anna's face, her features mirroring hers, and yet she could see Bruce's eyes, a shade bluer than hers. _A perfect combination! Gods, let me enjoy my time with them a bit longer, please!_ Diana prayed.

"I love you Mom,"

"And I love you," Diana meant every word but she also knows Anna was right, once Bruce has processed everything, he will do drastic decisions that will either result to this future or another. She knew it was irrational of how she feels right now but her goddesses sent her here for the person in front of her and she will do her best to do so, consequences be damned.

Anna brightened up, "Thank you." Mother and daughter smiled at each other, whatever worry they both have resolved.

"Oh! What time is it? Ah! Quick Mom, Sam will probably have my head if I don't feed her in time…and Hera!...Uncle Wally is also here." With that realization, Anna took her mother's hand and ran towards the kitchen, Diana let herself be dragged all the while laughing at her daughter's fear.

Both women failed to notice a pair of blue eyes following them, he did not intend to eavesdrop but accidentally found himself trapped otherwise they might caught him. He smiled as he recalled the conversation earlier. Maybe this needs to happen after all.

* * *

Anna kept looking at the clock in the kitchen as she began browsing the materials she needed. Sam had left everything she bought at the counter and it did not help that her bestfriend left a note.

_Anna dear, I know it's a last minute but it's your damn fault for pissing your brother (or his girlfriend!-Kidding!). I bought nothing that couldn't be prepared in less than an hour. As much as I want to help, Dad and I wanted to talk about something. I'm sorry but hey you're the one with the blessings of the gods! Call for them…Love, Sam._

She shook her head.

"What is it?" Her mom asked. Anna informed her about the lack of help in preparing their dinner.

"Looks like I'm alone in this." Anna had no worries though, she'd prepared a meal before all by herself and it was even in Themiscyra when she offered to cook for her grandma and her aunts. She did not have the luxury of technology but she did just fine.

"What can I do?" Diana asked.

"Uh no Mom, it'll be fine," she answered quickly hoping her mother wouldn't notice. Unfortunately Diana did.

"Are you sure? Or is it because I'm a terrible cook?" Diana put her hands in her hips, posing like Wonder Woman, her expression scandalized and her face serious.

_Oh shit._ It's not that she did not want her mother's help, anything but not in the kitchen, the last time that happened the Manor almost burned down and her dad wasn't impressed at all. _Gulp._

"Ha! You should have seen your face sweetheart!"

"That's not funny Mom. That's exactly what you look like when you were about to punish me!"

Diana laughed, "I know I'm not the best at cooking, but I can use a knife pretty well."

She forgot her mother could be funny, not. She had only less than two hours to feed a bunch of superheroes whose appetites could have very well been the size of a mountain.

"Hmm," Anna surveyed the materials in front of her. Her mind began to catalogue everything planning on what to cook, what needs to be cooked first and last so as to know which is better served hot, she also planned what desserts that she could make, and finally making sure that everything is complete, she took out all needed utensils.

"Mom, you can do these ones. The cut would have to be horizontal." Anna proceeded to instruct her mother first before starting with her own tasks. She did not have to worry about her cooking, Alfred had taught her everything and even though she doesn't acknowledge it, Hestia had also bestowed her blessings.

Ten minutes later, both mother and daughter where laughing together when Diana made the wrong cut. Anna glared at her mother. Diana sheepishly smiled back. Anna did not have any choice but to use them, no one would notice but her brother will.

Afer thirty minutes everything was almost finished, Diana asked her daughter about her training in Themyscira. Anna gladly obliged. Soon, both fell into a heartfelt conversation; Diana eager to learn about her child and Anna proudly talking about her training with her grandmother and Artemis and about her tribe of aunts.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind," Max said. Bruce swept his gaze towards the room, his keen eyes noting some changes towards the study room that have housed generations of the Wayne patriarchs.

Aside from few changes, the room was pretty much the same but he could see the added panel which housed books that appears to be medical books, some new and some were old. The others seemed to be on books about hard sciences, from nanotechnology to genetic engineering and the likes. Bruce suspected the books belong to Anna.

"No. This is yours now," he answered. He approached towards the books interested on one book that seemed to be out of place. It was a very old book but nonetheless well taken care of. He took the book out and Bruce almost regretted it. The book was goddamn heavy, if he weren't physically fit, he would have dropped it.

The book had a very interesting cover, the patterns he recognized. It was like the books in Themiscyra. He felt Max's eyes fell on him. Bruce lifted the cover but he couldn't open it. Baffled, he turned to look at Max. There was no inscription in front so he had no inkling as to what it was all about.

"The book is a gift and a very dangerous one."

"To you?" Bruce asked, he could only guess the book was riddled with magic. He put the book back to the shelf.

"Yes."

"You have your mother's powers." It sounded more like an accusation. Bruce saw his son smirk.

"No Father. As you know Mom's powers are gifts from the Amazon's patrons, gifts given to the Champion of the gods."

"And you're not?"

"Ah, it is something we have in common. I don't trust the gods, knowing how fickle their nature is, but I do respect some of them. The Amazons are well known as a female warrior society, I do not wish to take that heritage away by becoming their champion."

Bruce nodded. Diana would be so proud. "So they accepted you?"

"It was hard at first, and I didn't exactly know about my heritage after you and mom…" His voice trail away. Composing himself, Max said, "After you were gone, Grandma came and explained everything to us. The Amazons love their princess very much and were saddened to know that she was gone. They did not want to lose the only thing left to remind them about Mom." Max remembered the shock of knowing about his parent's identities.

He could still remember vividly that day when Queen Hippolyta came to the Manor accompanied by the fiercest women he had ever seen. He was more shocked when the regal queen came forward and hugged him and his sister. They both cried at her shoulder.

Bruce watched his son reminisce. He could see the pain in the young man's eyes, the same thing he saw in himself that could only be brought by the pain of losing the people you love.

"I'm going to the kitchen. I know you and Mom aren't together and coming here and knowing all this," Max said, "complicates things. I'll let you think about it and when you decide to know more, you let me know." He moved towards the door. Pausing, he looked back to Bruce, "Whatever you decide, I won't hold it against you. The mission comes first, I know that and I understand. Anna and I understand…Dad." The last word was spoken so softly Bruce did not almost hear it. The door shut and Bruce was left alone, pondering silently.

* * *

Max made his way towards the kitchen and heard the most beautiful sound. He entered to see Anna and Diana laughing together as Anna recalled a story. Max paused to observe, he hadn't heard his sister laugh and smile genuinely that he felt his heart breaking.

Diana suddenly whipped her head around and took notice of his presence. God, those eyes, how he longed to see them again and that smile. He remembered that smile that used to take all his troubles when he was a kid. They both look so alike, it was too painful.

"Max? What are you doing here? You wouldn't be thinking about coming to help right?" Anna teased. He rolled his eyes, he may be the best doctor but inside the kitchen, he was like his father.

"No, I came to check if you're finished with your punishment but I think I'll have to rethink another one. This is too easy and enjoyable." Anna shook her head.

"Ok! I'm sorry about insulting your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, and I'm not the one you should be apologizing." He said. He took a seat beside Diana.

Anna stood up and went to check on her cooking. "All right. I will apologize later. If I do that will you sign off the contract?"

"No Anna. It's business. I don't know what your problem with Kath but you shouldn't take it beyond the company. You use to be friends with her." Max pinched the bridge of his nose. Max had his suspicions behind Anna's behaviour to Katherine; he just couldn't confirm them since Anna was good at hiding. He didn't see the look of guilt that passed at Anna's face.

Max felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his mother; warm blue eyes gazing at him conveying gratitude and love. Max felt a ton of emotions hit him he wanted to cry as he felt the warmth of his mother's hands. A proof that she is indeed here, alive. Then he saw it.

"You're still bleeding," he noted as he took in the small cut around her neck. A cut he made. "I'm sorry."

"Bleeding?"Anna was so fast that she was instantly beside Diana, her face worried.

"Oh, it's just a small cut." Diana consciously placed her palm to cover her neck as she took in the guilt in Max's face and the concerned look from Anna. "I'll be fine. This should heal later, I'm surprised it hasn't yet." Maybe it was an effect of the time travel, Diana didn't know but she was more concern in appeasing her children. Apparently Anna didn't.

"You cut Mom?!" Anna shouted at Max.

"It was protocol." Max argued weakly. He felt guilty but he took notice how the wound seemed to be healing slowly. He understood Anna's anger.

Before Anna could reprimand him, Diana squeezed Anna's hand and turned to Max, "I think it's time to set up the dining room." Max nodded and met his sister's glare. "Is the food done?"

Anna glared. "Yes," she answered, her tone suggesting the matter isn't close.

Max went to retrieve the plates, Diana helping him. After successfully setting up the dining room, thank god no plates or glasses broken, Diana and Max were back in the kitchen. Anna was still glaring at Max, Max stared back impassively, pissing his sister off. Diana observed them, the situation not lost to her. Instead it was like seeing herself and Bruce. She smiled at that.

The tension was broken when Diana's stomach growled. Max and Anna turned to look at her at the same time making her face red with embarrassment.

"I'll call the others," Max offered and stood up.

Diana watched him go. As she turned around, the sight of the food made her more even hungry. Anna was doing some last preparations.

"Hera!" The smell was so appetizing, Diana couldn't wait to eat.

Anna smiled and took the plates to put to the dining room, Diana eagerly following behind.

* * *

The large table was almost filled up with food by the time the everyone filled the room. As they took on the delicious sight of the food, instantly their mouths began to water, stomachs grumbled that even without superhearing they could hear it. Even Bruce looked impressed.

Jason started to pick up a chicken roll when he felt a slap on his wrist. He looked up to find his father's disapproving glare. He sheepishly smiled, and notice how the others were looking at him with astonished looks, specifically his older ones.

The sight of Superman's son stealing a chicken roll had them all shaking their heads, probably because Clark was always the well-mannered Kansas boy. It was hilarious.

"Sorry," Jason said. "So can we eat now, I could hear all your stomachs growling you know."

"The Wests aren't here yet." As though his prayers were answered, there was a gust of wind.

"Somebody called? Oh may gawd!" Wally was the first to sit the down and in a blur his plates were full of food. Bruce glared at him. The food was prepared beautifully and Wally had just swept it.

"Dad!" Sam chastised.

"What? Oh." Wally suddenly remembered that he was in a billionaire's house and dining had to be done immaculately but he was so hungry. Luckily Anna told them that they could all begin. Wally and Jason jump in with gusto, the rest followed at a more sedate pace.

Bruce automatically sat at the head of the table. Max pulled up the chair beside Bruce and gestured towards Diana.

"Thank you Max," Diana said fondly. Max pulled another for his sister and finally went to seat on the other side of Bruce. The others smirked at Bruce, noticing how Bruce suddenly reddened.

"Dinah, you're drooling," Bruce said to divert the attention. Indeed, Dinah was looking at Max dreamily.

Dinah just laughed.

Dinner was boisterous as Wally couldn't stop voicing his thoughts and praise on the food. "Told you, food of the gods!" Sam exclaimed, winking at Anna.

As the dinner continue to progress, each one strike for a conversation except for Wally and Jason who continued to munch on their food. Bruce and Max talked about Wayne Enterprises, Diana, Shayera and Dinah randomly talking about the food, the house. Rex was having a conversation with Katherine about some construction in the Watchtower while Anna and Sam about their research.

"This cut isn't right." Bruce raised his fork as he took notice of the carrot. Anna was right, the others won't notice but she forgot her father would. Diana shifted uncomfortably.

"Princess, you wouldn't happen to be the one who did this?"

All of them stopped to hear Bruce tease Diana. They forget that in the rich's world, even a single ingredient such as a carrot's cut would matter.

Diana was so embarrassed; Anna had told her that no one would notice. She looked at Bruce, and saw his eyes glinted mischievously. She realized he was teasing her, "Shut up, Bruce."

As the main course was done, with Wally and Jason looking satisfied and stuffed, Anna stood up to get the desserts with Sam following after collecting their plates and placing new ones.

"Wait there's more? I don't think I could eat much anymore."

"But you're missing the best part here, Wally." Shayera teased. Wally face fell as he took in the desserts of various kinds: chocolate cake, blueberry muffins, pies. Beside him, Jason looked devastated too.

"I'm so stuffed," Jason said.

"But Jace! Anna cooked this specially for you! Do you know how hard it is to impress your cr-" Sam was cut off as a hand found its way to her mouth. Sam speedily escaped to the farthest seat from Anna.

"I cook that for Uncle Clark too!" Anna exclaimed, her cheeks tinged with pink.

"Sure you did!" Sam cheekily said. Rescuing his sister, Max turned to Jason, "How's the investigation going on? Did you get any new leads?"

"Investigation?" Shayera asked. "You're a detective?!"

Shayera snickered, "Oh this is too precious!" Dinah finally getting what Shayera was getting into cracked up. Wally was confused as well as Diana.

Jason turned tomato shade. He thought they wouldn't figure it out. _God this is so embarrassing!_

"What? What's so funny?" Wally asked.

Shayera and Dinah were still laughing. It was Sam who answered, "Jason here is the biggest Batman fan, err I meant the original Batman,"

Everyone turned to look at Bruce, Clark realized what Shayera and Dinah meant.

"So what? Batman is the best detective," Jason defensively said, they could hear the admiration in his voice.

"We know buddy! You didn't have to copy Uncle Bruce's playboy image!" Sam piped.

At this, Wally joined the laughter. Diana smiled. Bruce and Clark gazed back at each other. Inside they were recalling a distant memory when Dick used to idolize Superman despite being Batman's protégé. Now the tables were turned. Bruce grinned, Clark looked amused.

Sam began to mimic Jason in his playboy image all the while making Shayera and Dinah laughed even more.

Jason did only the thing he could and started chasing Sam, of course with both their speed, one wondered who would win.

"Children." The sound of laughter filled the dining room.

Outside Wayne Manor…

A figure dressed in black stood in front the gates. Getting an envelope inside the jacket, the person taped the enveloped and gazing one last time, walked away.

* * *

Sleep deprived..Sorry if this chapter doesn't make any sense!


End file.
